The present disclosure relates to an enclosure for a device, and more particularly, to an enclosure for a monitor or display device.
There is an ever-increasing consumer demand for monitor devices (e.g., displays, tablet devices, mobile phones) having an increased display area, but a reduced thickness and weight. Often coinciding with this demand is a consumer expectation of a monitor device having a high quality look and feel. From a structural design standpoint, the consumer demand and quality expectation can be conflicting goals. For instance, in a monitor device having a large touchscreen display, an enclosure in which the display is mounted requires structural support to provide a rigid, firm, high quality feel to the user of the device. To achieve such support, prior solutions have relied on enclosures having additional and/or relatively thicker (as compared to enclosures for smaller displays) support structures, which increases the weight and bulkiness of the monitor device, much to the dissatisfaction of users.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in enclosures for a monitor or display device.